Sunsets and Sunrises
by Kitty Redheart
Summary: My first Fanfic! Lucy, was always alone as a child. When her mother, Layla Heartphilia, died she was plunged into a darkness only able to be described as darker than night. When she runs away she meets Fairy Tail mages and her journey begins on the path to light. Will her sun ever rise, or will it be a dark abyss forever? Please read and give it a chance!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does. Life sucks.

This story is in Lucy's pov most of the time. Be prepared for switches.

* * *

- Ch. 1: The Night Gets Darker

Every day, the sun rises. Every day, the sun sets. People say that it's the same things over and over again. A repeating schedule, but their not. The sunsets and sunrises are each different in their own way. Maybe by colors, scenery, clouds, or anything. I say it's different because of the people you're around. I believe it is also different because of what you feel in your heart.

I was a child born into the night. My life was accompanied by stars and the light of the moon. The silvery full moon and the twinkling stars were my only comfort. My mother was my guidance and my best friend. She protected me. She was beautiful beyond compare. I remember that she snuck candy for me because my father forbid me from having it, saying it would lead to illness and disillusions, something like that. She was so kind, so warm, so happy... So free. She smelled of fresh water.

She was my way out of the dark. The spirits and staff around the mansion were always very kind to me. They played with me, laughed with me, smiled at me, and did all the things my mother would do when she had her own work. They were kind and friendly. They made everything dark turn into something better and sparkle. But then clouds came and covered up all the stars and engulfed the moon. Shielding my eyes from them, and leaving me in the dark, unable to see...

My mother lay in bed sick, beyond repair, yet her eyes didn't portray the eyes of someone who was going to die. She laid there smiling and laughing with me, telling me everything would be alright. Her eyes portrayed no sadness, just love and happiness. One day, she got me up before dawn and in her room with the big windows, we watched the sun peak over the hills and illuminate the world. My world. I saw the sun come up and hit my mother's body with rays of warm light, she had her sweet smile as she watched the colors appear. Her face was lovely but had grown paler and lips thinner. She didn't care though.

Her favorite flowers were tulips. Yellow ones because she said they reminded her of me. "Lucy! You're like a tulip! Your hair is yellow like one and you smell soooo nice! You're pretty like one, too. When you grow up, I bet you'll be as strong and as wonderful as one!" I went searching that day, until five o'clock, for yellow tulips. I came back with twelve. My mother laughed at my dirty knees and green hands. She put the flowers beside her bed in a vase to keep them alive for a while. We watched the sunset together, as the sun slinked down with all the color draining from the sky. It was breathtaking and my mother sighed happily. She kissed me on the head and said goodnight. I walked down the hall to my room. That was the last sunset.

Their was scuffling outside my door I woke and went to see what it was. The servants all crowded her waiting and waiting. Her eyes fell upon me as I came in. They were empty eyes. Eyes that no longer showed hope. A dead person's eyes. "Lucy... Take the keys... They...'re yours now... Take good care of... Aquarius, Cancer, Taurus, and everyone... Else... Never lose... Faith... Learn to love... Gain other keys... Control... Your magic... Better than I... Did... I will... Always... Love... Everyone here... Especially...you..." My mother died that night around two A.M.

The servants never had smiles any more. I would sit in my room and relive that moment. I couldn't cry. Not yet. Mother told me never to cry unless in the arms of a person you love. My father... He tried to remain calm, but he just buried himself into work. I couldn't cry with him. He became cold and only thought of profit. I was a doll in his plan.

My sun never came... The clouds had permanently block out my moon and stars. The light was gone and I was all alone. Wanting someone to be there.

Soon I grew older there and started trying to call out the spirits again. Cancer came out willingly every time. Then I tried harder and Taurus showed up. My magic capacity kept increasing until Aquarius finally popped up, in all her glory. They were my inspiration to move on from the mansion. Run away from my father and his arranged marriages.

Some stars reappeared in my sight. The brightest ones that led me down small open paths. They were my new guidance. They led, I listened, and I followed.

I ran away when I was seventeen. My father opposed magic and wanted me to stop. I wouldn't. It was like a connection to Mother. So, after ten failed attempts I finally got away. Mother was always talking about guilds and mages there. She loved one guild especially. It was called Fairy Tail. I was determined to make it to that guild no matter what! So, I started traveling and my journey began.

I, Lucy Heartphilia, was ready to see the sun. Dawn was soon creeping over the horizon and led me down a new trail. My nightmare was ending and I was starting to awake.

* * *

Author's note; That was chapter one! That's really one of few depressing chapters here. This a fast passed spy, action, romance, comedy, story! Pfft. Yeah right! This is Fairy Tail! It's gonna be awesome!


	2. Chapter 2: The Dawn

Ch. 2: The Dawn

Disclaimer: Plain and Simple I don't own anything. *Goes to write sad poetry*

* * *

My Sun was just peaking over the horizon, warming my cold hands and feet. Then the fog settled in, blocking all light and leaving me stranded.

I had been traveling for over seven months and my collections of books, keys and magic capacity has grown more. I had made it to the East Region of Fiore from the Northern West Region. You can't even imagine how much walking that took! God, if I don't have nerves of steel then I don't know who does!

I finally had made it to the port city and was ready to continue my journey... after a quick shopping trip! I leaned over a small rck wall that over looked the small town and the endless blue ocean. It was so happy, carefree, hard working, and lively. The sea life complimented it.

It smells nice her, like salt water taffy and refreshing cherry blossoms. It was comfortable. A breeze picked up the warm air and blew my hair back. I smiled and sighed. It was so serene here.

At least for what I thought...

* * *

"A-a-a-army?!" I screamed, surprised as I stared back and firth between the huge ship tipped on its side and the approaching military. I had been saved twice that day by a crazy guy with pink hair. God, he ate like an animal, I should know I treated him to lunch for saving me the first time. Now I stood there with a bluee, flying, and you can't forget talking cat. I glanced around the watery area for my new friend. Wait... FRIEND?! No, no, no, no, NO, NO, AND NO! He's just a guy you met today, NOT a friend!

BAM-CRASH-SPOINK-PLUNK!

Speak of the devil. He fell off the ship creating a spectacular crash, not to mention the wreckage left behind, and came bolting forward. The army was approaching fast, just perfect! The pink haired boy, I believe his name was Natsu, came barreling at me.

"Let's go Happy! I did it again!" he said rushing by. I felt a forceful tug on my arm and was pulled backwards. I looked up confused and saw Natsu's head turn with a nervous expression. "RUN!"

I sped up to match his pace and never lost my breathe, guess all that walking paid off! I was still surprised from when he grabbed me to join him.

"Why?" I asked still running behind him. His hand was still grasping mine tightly. It felt... right. Warm and reassuring, like it was always supposed to be there. GREAT! There MUSt be something wrong with me today!

You wanted to join Fairy Tail, right?" he said looking back at me again, but this time with a toothy grin that took my breathe away. I could feel the slight heat rising to my cheeks and I couldn't help but start to smile.

"Then come with me!"

* * *

"Natsu! Natsu! Look! I got my Guild stamp! Isn't it cool!?" I said waving the back of my hand at him. Mira-THE Mirajane- gave me it after I walked into the guild's brawl. It was pink! I never got to wear pink clothes at home. It was always blue or green or black or, or, or, or... Some other ugly color! Nothing with more than a pink flower. I did have one pink dress... but that was when Mother was still here.

"That's good for you, Luigi," Natsu replied not even looking. Wait... LUIGI?! That dumb moron! I was boiling with anger after that...

I wasn't even this angry when the exhibitionist Gray walked up to me naked! I mean, Jesus! who wouldn't be freaked!?

"Natsu... I remembered... the least you could do is... REMEMBER MY FRIGGING NAME!" I said steaming. I was already running at him as he turned around slowly, a cold sweat noticeable on his brow. he cowered a bit, his face conveyed horror and something I couldn't figure out.

"Sorry1 I'm sorry, Luigi!" he cried cringing a bit. He reminded me a bit of a crab. My anger rose even more with the second time he got it wrong. I sped up my pace.

"LUCY-" I screamed jumping into the air my foot was about at his eyelevel and I was three feet away. Two. One. "-KICK!" I said around and giving him a good roundhouse kick to the cheek. I landed swiftly. Hey, when you're not allowed to go outside you have to learn something.

I stood up dustingg my hands off and heard silent giggles and "Pffts" all around me. I turned and saw Natsu sprawled out on a table with a steaming, throbbing, growing bump on his already pink head. It was pretty funny. A smile broke out on my face.

"Haha! Natsu... I'm sorry!" I said between laughs as I held my stomch. The whole guild erupted into laughter as well. I finally stopped having my laughing fit and looked up at the smiling faces my new guild. Their faces portrayed pure joy.I felt a warm swirl in my stomach. I liked- no loved- it here. It felt whole. I felt whole, like a void inside my heart had been filled.

Mother? Can you see? I'm in your guild! I have a new.. What's the word? Oh! A family! I have a new family! I love you, so please watch over me!

My sun peirced through the fog that slowed my journey. With light blue skies and the smell of firewood and flowers in the air I marched on towards white peaked mountains. Determined to finish my journey to... I don't know what. All I know is that it's wamr and bright there. I'll get there. I will. I promise, no matter what.

* * *

Author's Note:

Sorry for the late update! I'm still kinda new to the whole 'New Chapter" thingamajig. -.-' I'll try my best! I have the next chapter planned already! Yeah! Go ME!

Hopefully updating soon,

Kitty =^..^=


End file.
